


[PODFIC] Scars - Ginny Weasley

by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Series: [PODFIC SERIES] Scars [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2:27 to be exact, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Dumbledore's Army, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rebellion, Resistance, Time warp, Voiceteam 2020 Week 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: Everyone has scars from the war. Some are emotional scars, heavy burdens and regrets, and others are physical, deep gash marks and half healed burns. But everyone has scars.
Series: [PODFIC SERIES] Scars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762840
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[PODFIC] Scars - Ginny Weasley

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scars - Ginny Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224391) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Duration** : 2:27

 **Size** : 3.4MB **Type** : MP3

**Stream on Internet Archive:** [here](https://archive.org/details/scars-ginny-weasley)

**Download** **Available**

 **Original Text** : [Scars - Ginny Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224391)

 **Read** **by** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)

 **Editor** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)


End file.
